Magic
casting Sacrum.]] Magic (煌術 ) in Skies of Arcadia is organized into six categories, one for each of the 6 known Moons. They range from offensive, status changing, life restoration and healing. Overview The lowest level spells start off small, but grow more varied and as the color of magic is mastered more completely, upgraded versions become available to the characters. For example, the basic spell of the red magic category, red being the fire element, is a sort of air-burst explosion, with it's full power component being a blast poorly described with the word "explosion." Much like other RPG's the names of the stronger spells are based upon the weaker ones, and progress upwards. Each class of magic typically has 4 spells serving the magic's primary purpose, and 2 spells for the magic's secondary purpose. For Red, Blue, Purple, and Yellow magic, this translates to four offensive spells and two support spells. For Green magic, this is inverted. Only Silver magic goes against this order and splits evenly between offensive and support spells. When a magic spell is executed successfully, the target(s) are summoned forcibly onto the magic crest of the old world civilization corespondent to the color of magic cast, subjected to the effect of the spell, then returned to wherever they were beforehand. These crests seem to have once been of superior cultural importance, but are only mentioned directly once during the story, when the one of the touchstones in Glacia ask about the "Purple crest" which "hides a number," the answer being two, which is the number of circles at the edge of the purple magic seal. The number of dots around the edge of the seals seem to correspond to the moons, although why which moon is which number is completely unknown. The number of the seals is also strongly reflected in the architecture and symbols of many of the locations related to the crystals. (As a few examples, Recumen has 4 heads, the red crystal has 4 points, Yeligar has 5 major appendages, Zelos has 6 arms, the entire Soltice offensive grid is hexagonally (six side) based; the list is extensive.) The seals are in this order, from lowest to highest: Seal of one; Life (green), Seal of two; Will (purple), Seal of three; Agility (blue), Seal of four; Power (red), Seal of five; Energy (yellow), Seal of six; Void (silver). Oddly the progression of the story has no relation to this order at all. Eventually players will gain the ability to use magic in battle. However, to cast any spells during a ship battle, you must obtain the item "magic cannon" from defeating Belleza in the battle with the Lynx. Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every spell. "Black" Magic One of the discoveries that appears in the Dark Rift is the Black Moon stone. This however, is simply a curiosity and a novelty. Although the description mentions the possibility of a black moon, no black moonstones are obtainable. There are, therefore, no black spells available which means that there is no active "Black magic" at any point in gameplay. Also See * List of Green Magic * List of Red Magic * List of Purple Magic * List of Blue Magic * List of Yellow Magic * List of Silver Magic * Magic Boxes Category:Game mechanics Category: Magic